


a chat

by somethingsintheair



Series: Sung and Danny's Time Travel Shenanigans [2]
Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Companion Piece, Danny Sexbang (mentioned) - Freeform, Doctor Sung (again), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: A missing scene fromTaking the Long Way.You could read it on its own if you'd like, but it might not make a whole lot of sense.





	a chat

**Author's Note:**

> Sung and Doc discuss their future.
> 
> Takes place during chapter 8, before Danny wakes up.

Sung awoke to the sight of his own face- which was almost alarming, until he remembered the circumstances.

“There you are,” Doc said, looking more relieved than anything else.

“Here I am,” Sung repeated. His chest still ached, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the procedure itself or all the stress he’d been through. Maybe both. Probably both. “Everything went alright?” he asked.

“Perfectly,” Doc replied with a nod. “You’ve got a new, functional power source, and I fixed up what was wrong in there to begin with. It should be working just fine.”

“Good to hear.” Slowly, Sung sat up on the table. The new scar on his chest was certainly going to take some time to heal- two major surgeries in a matter of hours really took a toll on the body, even someone like him. He lifted his arms to allow Doc to bandage him up, and looked across the room in search of Danny. He was right where they’d left him, sleeping with his head the desk.

“I talked to him for a bit,” Doc said.

Sung raised his eyebrows. “Oh? How’d that go?”

“Alright, I think.” Doc shrugged. “He seems… sweet. He cares about you.”

Sung smiled, and let out a soft laugh. “He does,” he said. “I care about him a lot, too.”

Doc nodded, and stayed silent as he tied off the bandage. Once he was sure it was secure, he stepped back a bit. He was fidgeting with his hands, rocking slightly on his feet, like he was- “I didn’t think I was going to survive long enough to find someone I love,” he blurted out.

Sung’s expression fell. “Well… I know that,” he said, his voice much quieter now. “I’ve been you, remember?”

“It’s just something I needed to get out,” Doc mumbled. “I mean, I’m around people all the time, patients are coming in and out of here and all. There’s long-time acquaintances I encounter in my travels. But I don’t feel like I have any… _friends._ You know?”

“I do know, yes.” Sung offered Doc a smile. “But now you know that it gets better, right? You’ve got… I don’t even think calling them ‘friends’ would do it justice, honestly. The people you’ll have in your life are even more than family.”

Doc lowered his head, nodding a little in response. Sung knew he was going to start crying soon, unless he’d already done so. “But I’m not going to remember,” Doc said in a shaky voice.

Sung sighed and reached over to rest a hand on Doc’s arm. It was strange, he was so… skinny. “I had no idea of our future, and I still made it here. Some of it sucked, sure, but… life just sucks sometimes, you know? But that doesn’t stop us.” He patted Doc’s arm. “The Sungs are a resilient breed, aren’t we?”

Doc sniffled. There it was. “We are,” he said. He looked up at Sung, and despite the visor between them, Sung could just _feel_ the sadness in his eyes. “Can I… can I talk to him?” Doc asked, “Before I forget?”

Sung smiled. “Of course you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! if i decide to write more scenes from the story, i'll likely just add them on to this fic.


End file.
